


Garrus

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:43:05
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: It's Shepard's first night alive since the attack on the SR1. She can't have slept too well.





	

Her first night after returning to life was the most difficult. Shepard still felt as though her body was falling through space and burning. Oxygen escaping. 

“Commander Shepard?” the AI’s voice interrupted. She took a deep breath. 

“Yes. What is it, EDI?” 

“Nothing. I just sensed that your heart rate elevated to nearly unhealthy levels. Is there something wrong?” EDI said. 

“No,” Shepard replied. 

“Alright. Should I advise the crew that you should not be disturbed?” 

“Yes. Thank you,” she muttered. 

“Logging you out, Shepard.” 

She threw herself back onto the bed, staring up at the stars. There was some comfort in having Joker and Dr. Chakwas back, but nothing else was the same. She had no idea where Liara was. Or Tali. Or Kaiden. Or Wrex. Or…

Garrus. 

He was the one she’d always gone to when she was awake for a long time and couldn’t sleep. And now he’d supposedly gone off the grid. Completely disappeared after a while. And now she was supposed to find a basically all new crew that was chosen for her. She’d probably never see him again. 

No. She had to. He was her best friend. Maybe she could try messaging his old omnitool. It was probably decommissioned or traded for a better one, but Shepard knew that it was possible he’d keep his old number. She composed a message. 

“Hey Garrus, 

Guess who’s back from the dead? I know. Who would’ve thought I’d return after two years. This probably isn’t safe to talk about unless it’s over a secure channel, but I miss my crew. You’re the only one I could think of who would keep their old omnitool number after two years, so you’re my best bet for late-night contact. 

I know you probably won’t answer back, if you even see this at all. I just needed to reach out to someone who kind of understands this so I can get some sleep. Lord knows I need it. 

Stay safe out there, Vakarian,  
AS.” 

Shepard sent the message. She waited for a few minutes. It didn’t bounce. Whoever it was on the other end began to type. And then they stopped. Every few minutes or so, they’d start typing again, and then they stopped. Eventually, Shepard got so fed up that she fell asleep. 

A message came through. 

“Shepard,

I want to believe that you’re alive, but I don’t want to trust some mysterious message from an omnitool tag I haven’t seen in two years. Sadly, I can’t reveal my location unless I want to die immediately. As tempting as that is, now that I think that you might be alive, I have to fight as hard as I can and hope that I get to join you again. 

You’ve probably fallen asleep by now, so I’ll keep this short. 

I hope to see you again soon, Commander,  
GV.”


End file.
